villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kannos
Kannos is an Etti, former leader of the Genoharadan and former companion that the player's character gains in the mod for the video game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic III: The Jedi Masters. He is a former major protagonist and later the main and final antagonist of the mod. History Leader of his company on the world of Etti IV, Kannos is called to a meeting on Onderon with the Queen Talia, the player's character (known as "the doctor"), the Republic and the armies of HK-51 units led by HK-47 about finding Revan. The meeting becomes sour, with everyone ending up fighting each other, with the doctor and his assistant, Tsig, escaping the madness and persuading Kannos to help them escape by letting them ride in his shuttle with him. However, they crash land on the nearby moon of Dxun, so they find the tomb of the ancient Dark Lord, Freedon Nadd. After the doctor explores the tomb and becomes tainted by Nadd's spirit and trained by him in order to become a Jedi and retrives a lightsaber in the process. After that, the doctor and Tsig ruins of the Mandalorian camp and some Jawas with scientific abilities and with the help of their leaders, Borran, Canderous Ordo (Mandalore) and Ootataa (a shape shifter), they manage to repair another damaged vessel called The Eagle and leave the planet with Kannos incaged. The doctor talks to Kannos and he agrees to help him find Revan in order for his release. The doctor and his companions scour the galaxy, gathering Bastila Shan, T3-M4, HK-47 and Meetra Surik (The Jedi Exile) and the doctor returns Kannos to his position that had been stolen from him as head of the Genoharadan. In return, Kannos gave the doctor his reward: the coordinates for the Aperture Station. There, they find Kreia (who is somehow alive after the events of the previous game). Kreia agrees to help them find Revan and she too joins the party. With the persuasion of both Bastila and Kreia, T3 gives the doctor the coordinates for Revan's last known location and they head to an apocalyptic-looking planet of an unknown name. The doctor, Bastila and Kreia head out to an ancient tomb after battling their way through Rakghouls. However, the True Sith, find the Eagle in space and capture the crew and imprison them all. Their leader, D'arth D'narth (a Sith Lord of pure darkness, and now a thousand years old) arrives and spies Kannos. He seduces him and corrupts Kannos into becoming his master and allows Kannos to embrace the power of the D'arth Syyth and becomes the new leader of the True Sith. Kannos confronts the surprised doctor who arrives with Revan and Bastila while Kreia stays behind on the Eagle, and they fight. The doctor proves more than a match for him and D'narth takes him away from the battle, leaving Sunrider (a former follower of his) to get captured by the crew, who escape with Revan, Bastila and the doctor. After they escape, Kannos D'arth Syyth intends to put his plans of using the power of the D'arth Syyth to destroy the galaxy. They first attack the rebuilt world of Taris and Kannos unleases the plagues of the Rakghouls, Banshees and Screamers (the followers of the True Sith) upon the men, woman and even children of Taris before destroying the planet with the power of the D'arth Syyth. Kannos eventually became so mad with the power he was given that he destroyed D'arth D'narth and teamed up with the resurrected Darth Nihilus , who intended to use his power of destruction upon the universe as well. After Nihilus and his forces were defeated on Rhen Var by the doctor, Revan and the united Jedi Masters throughtout the galaxy, Kannos D'arth Syyth launched a massive attack on Coruscant and headed down to the Republic Senate and killed Supreme Chancellor Cressa before leaving the rest of the senators to D'arth Kilmore, who was later killed by the Jedi Exile, Meetra Surik during the battle. Revan, the doctor and their companions fended off the screamers, banshees and rakghouls and split up. Revan, the doctor and Bastila boarded the Nemesis vessel to find Kannos and the D'arth Syyth and to stop them while Canderous and HK-47 activated the other HK units to help them in their battle against the Sith, Ootataa fended off a Storm Beast, the exile killed the invading Sith in the Senate and Bastila killed D'arth Scarr (another follower of the D'arth Syyth. Revan faced Kannos alone with a plan (to give into the Dark Side in order to kill Kannos so that he may become the new D'arth Syyth and use the D'arth Syyth to destroy itself along with the entire Sith fleet). Kannos and Revan entered an epic battle to the death. With Revan winning the first two rounds, Kannos declared the third and final round before losing to Revan again. But before Revan struck down Kannos, his last words were spoke "can't the villain win just once?" Revan then enacted his plan and finally the True Sith were no more and the D'arth Syyth was destroyed along with Revan and the entire fleet in the process, ending the war and stopping the destruction of the galaxy. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Priests Category:Sorcerers Category:Evil Genius Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Video Game Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Gunmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Child Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Assassin Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil from the past Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Misanthropes Category:Sociopaths Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Delusional Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mutated Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Dark Messiah